<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scroll by ScribeShan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763790">Scroll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeShan/pseuds/ScribeShan'>ScribeShan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writetober 2020 Ficlet Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scorpion (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, Quintis - Freeform, Writetober 2020 Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeShan/pseuds/ScribeShan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm undertaking the Writetober 2020 Challenge sponsored by @HannahRobinsonAuthor on Instagram, only I don't yet have a writer's Insta account, so I'll post them here because you guys are the BEST READERS EVER and I miss you! </p><p>There's a new prompt each day, and the goal is to write a 50-word ficlet. Only you know ya girl can write, but she can't edit, so I came in around 250. More to enjoy, I say!</p><p>If anybody from the old days is still out there, say hi!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Curtis &amp; Happy Quinn, Toby Curtis/Happy Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writetober 2020 Ficlet Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/gifts">Maggiemaye</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Scroll</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flick. Flick. Tap-tap-flick.</p><p>Happy heaved a sigh as she watched Toby scroll down a webpage rhythmically, fingers tap-flicking on his mouse. </p><p>He wasn’t reading whatever it was. His pupils only half-focused, and never moved from the center of the screen. This was the Harvard shrink equivalent of the silent treatment.</p><p>She approached slowly, measured steps. “Do—”</p><p>“No.” Flick. Tap-tap-flick.</p><p>“I just want—”</p><p>“I’m not done being pissed yet. Please try your call again.”</p><p>The two of them were the farthest thing from gentle conversationalists. They fought hard and loved harder. Toby could roll with her verbal punches like no one she had ever known. Except when she went too far. Like tonight. “Even if all I want is to apol—”</p><p>“Yes, even then, Happy. When you cross a line, I’m entitled to take a little time to—“</p><p>“Pout?”</p><p>“Keep digging, Happy, that’s great.”</p><p>“I just want to say that I’m sor—”</p><p>Toby lifted his head to meet her gaze. His look stopped her short. They blinked at each other for a moment, and he pressed his lips into a thin line, then quirked one corner of his mouth. “I know. And I appreciate it. But because you are ready to say it doesn’t mean I’m ready to hear it.”</p><p>Her gaze dropped. Her chin followed, then bobbed in a defeated nod. She turned on one heel.</p><p>Flick. Flick. Tap-tap-flick. “Yet, Happy. Try your call again.”</p><p>She pivoted, nodded stiffly. “‘Kay.” She took a step back toward her workbench.</p><p>Flick. Flick. Tap-tap-flick. “Sooner than later.”</p><p>Happy kept her back turned to hide her relief. “Noted.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got 31 days of content to fill, so if you've got a Quintis ficlet/scenario you'd like to read, send it my way and I'll see if I can make it work for this challenge!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>